Me x Mr Heartrob
by Fuyukaze Mahou
Summary: [Name] dipaksa mengikuti lomba lukis bertema bebas oleh seorang senpai, dan senpai tersebut ingin dia melukis Mr. Heartrob sekolah, Kano Shuuya!/warning: OC nyempil, High School AU, dan Kano x Reader/Chap 2 is up!/RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

"Ee.. _Senpai_, i-ini apa?" Kau bertanya sambil memegang sebuah kertas dengan tangan gemetar.

_Brak!_

_Senpai _berambut _navy blue _panjang di depanmu menggebrak meja dengan mata mengancam. "Bisa baca gak sih!? Itu formulir lomba melukis!" Bentaknya.

"M-maaf _senpai_...," kau buru-buru meminta maaf sebelum _senpai_ itu mulai membentakmu lagi. "Ee... tapi kalau saya boleh bertanya, kenapa ini diberikan pada saya?"

"Karena," _senpai _itu berkata. "Aku ingin kau mewakili sekolah kita dalam lomba itu,

* * *

><p><strong>Me x Mr. Heartrob<strong>

**.**

**Kagerou Project/Kagerou Days/Daze/MekakuCity Actors **milik **Jin/Shizen no Teki-P**

**.**

**Have Fun**

* * *

><p>"A-aku?!" Kau berseru kaget. Dari mana seorang idola Klub Seni, Suzune Maika<em>-senpai<em>, berinisiatif memintamu, [Last name] [Name], yang hanya merupakan seorang junior kelas satu!?

"Iya, kamu. Pengen protes?" Masih dengan mata mengancam, Suzune bertanya. "K-kenapa _senpai _memintaku?! Aku 'kan hanya junior, mana mungkin bisa menang lomba lukis tingkat prefektur semacam ini?!" Protesmu.

Suzune segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. "Dulu, saat kau baru masuk Klub Seni, aku melihat lukisanmu. Lukisanmu cukup bagus dan setelah beberapa bulan di sini, _skill_mu bertambah. Jadi, aku berinisiatif untuk membawamu ke ajang melukis yang lebih menantang. Bulan kedua kau di sini kau menjadi wakil sekolah untuk Lomba Lukis antar beberapa sekolah dan menang, 'kan?" Terangnya, lalu kau mengangguk.

"Nah, karena itu aku memintamu ikut lomba ini, ngerti?" Ia bertanya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajahmu, lalu kau mengangguk lagi. "Kau akan mewakili sekolah, oke?" Tanyanya, dan kau mengangguk lagi.

"Bagus," gumamnya lalu segera mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Omong-omong, isi formulir itu dan berikan padaku besok. Jangan lupa cari objek yang bagus untuk dijadikan bahan melukis, lomba itu tidak memiliki tema tertentu, jadi terserah kau ingin melukis apa," jelas Suzune, dan beranjak pergi keluar ruang Klub Seni, meninggalkanmu yang menunduk menatap kertas, tampak berpikir.

_'Apa yang sebaiknya kulukis...?'_

.

.

.

"Heeeiii [Name]! Cepatlah!" Seru sepupumu, Kisaragi Momo. Ya, ibumu dan ibunya bersaudara sehingga kau dan dia otomatis merupakan sepupu.

"Hei [Name], kau sedang memikirkan apa sih? Serius amat," celetuknya, sedangkan kakak Momo, Shintaro, hanya mengangguk menyetujui _imouto_nya.

"A-ah, sebenarnya...," kau berhenti sebentar, sementara Momo menatapmu penasaran. "Aku diminta Suzune_-senpai _menjadi wakil sekolah dalam lomba lukis tingkat prefektur..,"

Shintaro tersedak soda, sedangkan Momo berhenti mengunyah roti melon-nya. Kau langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Kisaragi Bersaudara tersebut.

"Ma-maksudmu Suzune Maika, si _senpai _kelas tiga dengan julukan _Demonic Angel _itu!?" Shintaro segera angkat bicara setelah mengelap soda di bibirnya dengan lengan. Kau mengangguk, sementara Momo menatap Shintaro dengan tatapan jijik sambil bergumam, "Kotor tahu, _Onii-chan_,"

"Masa bodoh," timpal Shintaro pada Momo, yang mengundang kemarahan sang adik. "Apa _Onii-chan _bilang?! Coba katakn sekali lagi!" Seru Momo sambil bersiap melemparkan tasnya pada Shintaro. _Poor _Shin_._

"Sudah oi...," kau mencoba melerai Kisaragi Bersaudara, namun malah membuat Momo protes. "Tapi [Na]-"

"**Sudah oi**,"

_Gulp_

Kisaragi Bersaudara sontak menelan ludah mendengar nada gelap dari suaramu, dan buru-buru minta maaf. "Uah, _gomennasai_!" Seru keduanya.

"Tak apa, tak apa~" dengan nada bernyanyi, kau menjawab mereka dengan senyum (iblis) terbaikmu.

Catatan mental: _Jangan membuat [Name] marah kalau tak mau masuk lubang harimau._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skip: Next Day<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"GAWAAAATTT AKU TERLAMBAT!" Jeritmu sambil ber_-sprint _ke sekolah. Salahkan Kisaragi Bersaudara yang seenak jidatnya pergi tanpa bilang-bilang, dan hanya meninggalkan kertas di dinding kulkas bertuliskan:

_**Gomen ne, [Name]. Hari ini aku ada presentasi di kelas nanti jadi harus datang lebih pagi, dan Momo harus jalan lebih pagi agar tak dikejar fans-nya. Kaa-san kami tadi pagi menelepon, katanya dia baru akan pulang besok dikarenakan cuaca yang buruk. Segitu saja.**_

_**- Shintaro**_

_**(P.s kalau mau sarapan, bikin sendiri ya. Tadi Momo menghabiskan seluruh sandwich dengan rakus.)**_

_'Kubunuh duo kurang ajar itu nanti! Seenggaknya bangunin orang dong kalau mau jalan sekolah lebih pagi!'_ Batinmu setelah mengingat isi pesan itu, dan tentu saja kau tak sempat sarapan. Mana bisa sarapan kalau sekolah dimulai kurang dari 30 menit!? Memangnya mau lompat pagar, apa?!

"ARRRGGHH PAK SATPAM GERBANGNYA JANGAN DITUTUP DULU, PLIIIISSS!" Teriakmu sekuat tenaga, melihat satpam sekolahmu hendak menutup pagar sekolah. Kau mencoba mempercepat larimu, namun, tetap saja kau tidak kuat kalau terlalu cepat. Namanya juga cewek, staminanya tidak sebanding dengan cowok.

"Owh~ telat juga, ya?" Kau menoleh saat melihat orang di sampingmu. Dia adalah seorang cowok dengan rambut _dirty blonde _dan mata yang mengingatkanmu akan kucing. Ia hanya tertawa saat kau menatapnya.

"Wah, wah~ bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari, hm~?" Tantangnya.

"Lomba lari buat apaan?!" Balasmu seraya kembali menatap ke depan.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat siapa yang lebih cepat sampai duluan di gerbang tanpa harus lompat pagar~"

"LOMBA LARI PALA' LO! GILE AJE, GUA CAPEK TAHU!" Kau berseru di telinganya, membuatnya meringis. Kau merasakan dia menatapmu beberapa lama, membuatmu tak nyaman. Gak takut kejedot apa, lari sambil ngeliatin orang lain?!

"Apa?!" Desismu tajam. Dia menatap ke depan lagi lalu berkata main-main. "Nggak, cuma sedang berpikir cara bisa masuk bareng tanpa harus lompat pa-Aha!"

_Grep!_

"KYAA!"

"Ahahahaha~" dia tertawa saat kau terlihat kaget tiba-tiba digendong _bridal style _olehnya. "Dengan ini kita tak akan telat, hehehe~" celetuknya, sementara pipimu merona merah. "Apaan sih!" Serumu judes.

"Hop!" Serunya. Tepat sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup, dia -dan kau- berhasil melewati pagar tanpa diketahui satpam. "Tadi itu seruuu~ sekali!" Celetuknya seraya menurunkanmu ke tanah. "Gimana, enak digendong _bridal style~_?"

_Buagh!_

"SIALAN LO! ENAK AJA GENDONG GUA!" Teriakmu setelah puas melayangkan sebuah tonjokan maut di wajah _handsome_-nya, lalu berlalu dengan wajah kesal. "..ukh, tapi _arigatou_...," gumammu pelan, yakin bahwa dia tak bisa mendengar gumamanmu itu. Sayangnya kamu salah.

"_Douitashimashite_~" ia tersenyum jahil. Sayang kamu tidak mendengar kata-katanya itu.

_'Ah, ia gadis yang menaarik sekali~' _batin sang pemilik surai _dirty blonde _sebelum berbalik dan beranjak ke kelasnya.

**[TBC]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note]<strong>

_Halooo~ saya membawakan Kano x Reader untuk kalian semuaaaa/tebar confetti/_

_Hehe, kalo masih ada yang salah dan perlu diperbaiki, kasih tau ya ;) nanti akan saya perbaiki untuk ke depannya~_

_**Terima Review, Flame, ataupun KriSar. Jangan malu-malu ya ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kau berjalan melewati lorong sekolah secepat mungkin. Yap, karena kejadian tadi pagi, dirimu sekarang tengah dilanda _bad mood_. Bahkan si bungsu keluarga Kokonose, Konoha yang polos langsung bungkam saat melihatmu. Yah, habis kau mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang menyeramkan.

_Greek_.

Membuka pintu geser ruang Klub Seni, kau memandang berkeliling ruangan itu. Kau ingat, tadi sebelum istirahat salah satu _senpai_ kelas dua datang ke kelasmu dan mengatakan bahwa Suzune menyuruhmu ke ruang Klub Seni saat istirahat. Dan sekarang... orang yang bersangkutan ada dimana, hoi!?

"Mencariku?" Gumam seseorang di belakangmu, membuatmu menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, itu Suzune. Mendengus, kau bergumam. "_Senpai_ yang manggil kenapa aku yang datang duluan?"

"Mengalami _bad day_, eh? Sekarang aku yakin kau sudah bertemu si Mr. Heartrob," menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya ke atas, ia menatapmu miris. "Dia memang menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan, malah,"

"Mr.. Heartrob?" Tanyamu sambil mengernyit. Siapa yang dimaksud Suzune?

"Ah, pas sekali kau bertanya. Dia ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan ini," ujar Suzune, dan langsung menyuruhmu duduk di salah satu kursi di dekatnya sementara ia sendiri duduk di kursi yang biasa ia duduki. "Jadi," ia memulai. "Apa kau sudah menentukan objek apa yang akan kau jadikan bahan lukisan nanti?"

"Belum," jawabmu pelan, takut dibentak Suzune seperti kemarin. "Bagus," Suzune menyeringai.

"Bagus? Bagus kenapa, _senpai_?" Tanyamu. Sedangkan seringaian Suzune semakin lebar.

"Bagus karena, aku ingin kau melukis si Mr. Heartrob sekolah,

* * *

><p><strong>Me x Mr. Heartrob<strong>

**.**

**Kagerou Project/Kagerou Days/Daze/MekakuCity Actors **milik **Jin/Shizen no Teki-P**

**.**

**Have Fun**

* * *

><p>"Dia?! <em>Senpai <em>memintaku melukis dia?! Tidak akan!" Serumu ketika Suzune mengeluarkan foto si Mr. Heartrob sekolah yang ternyata adalah... cowok menyebalkan yang kau temui tadi pagi!

"Oi, oi. Tenang dulu, dong. Sekarang duduklah lagi," Suzune menimpali seruanmu dengan sangat tenang. "Tapi _senpai_! Aku tidak mau melukis cowok ini!" Teriakmu lagi. Tak sadarkah gadis di depanmu ini, bahwa kau sedang _bad mood_?

"Kubilang tenang dulu. Kupingmu dimana sih?" Sindirnya drngan tatapan dingin, dan menunjuk kursi yang tadi kau duduki. "Duduk di sana. Se-ka-rang," ia mengeja kalimat terakhirnya, menandakan ia mulai tidak sabar denganmu. Sambil cemberut, dengan terpaksa kau segera duduk di kursi tadi. "Jadi, kenapa _senpai _ingin aku melukisnya? Bukankah tema lukisan lomba itu bebas?" Tanyamu.

Menghela napas, Suzune menjawab. "Aku ingin kau melukisnya karena beberapa alasan,"

"Apa itu?" Tanyamu.

"Pertama, wajahnya tampan. Kedua, ia merupakan objek lukisan yang bagus. Ketiga, aku... ingin tahu kenapa ia tak pernah mau dilukis,"

"Eh? Tak pernah mau dilukis?"

"Ya, dulu saat baru masuk sekolah ini, salah seorang murid kelas dua ingin melukisnya tapi dia menolak. Ada juga beberapa orang yang senasib seperti murid kelas dua itu, termasuk aku. Menurutku, karena kau seorang yang suka bekerja keras, mungkin kau bisa merubah pikirannya. Yah, harus kuakui aku pemasaran kenapa dia tak mau dilukis...,"

"Jadi karena i-Eh?! Dia tidak mau _senpai _melukisnya?! A-apa yang terjadi setelah ia menolaknya?"

"Dia ku_-smack down_,"

Catatan mental: _wajah cantik bukan berarti sikapnya juga cantik._

.

.

.

"Uh, maaf, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Kido Tsubomi-san?" Tanyamu diambang pintu kelas X-2. Kau bertanya pada salah seorang murid kelas itu (yang tentunya seangkatan denganmu) sambil memegang kertas. Tulisan kertas itu adalah:

**Kido Tsubomi**

**Kelas X-2**

Jika kau bertanya bagaimana kau mendapatkan kertas itu, mari kita lihat kejadian sebelumnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Jadi! Kau setuju? Setuju, 'kan?" Dengan _evil smirk _mata mengancam dengan arti 'menolak-gua-bunuh-lu', ia bertanya enteng. Enteng sekali malah.

_Gulp_

"I-iya _senpai_...," jawabmu takut-takut. Apa sih yang lebih menakutkan dari senior cantik bertampang mengancam seakan ingin mem_bully_ junior sendiri?!

"Bagus kalau begitu. Karena kau tidak mungkin langsung bertemu _face-to-face _selama di sekolah, kuberikan kau salah satu nama saudaranya. Dia sekolah disini juga, kok!" Ujar Suzune dan menarik secarik kertas dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu dengan pensil mekaniknya, kemudian ia memberikan kertas itu padamu. Tulisannya:

**Kido Tsubomi**

**Kelas X-2**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Present<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"He? Boleh. Kido-saaaann ada yang mencarimu, tuh!" Murid itu berteriak pada gadis berambut hijau tua yang tengah menulis catatan di buku tulis. Menoleh, ia segera berjalan mendekatimu dan murid itu. ".. Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil melihatmu. "Dia mencarimu, daaah!" Melambaikan tangannya, murid yang tadi segera kembali masuk ke kelas.

Kau menatap gadis yang kau yakin bernama Kido Tsubomi itu. Rambutnya berwarna hijau tua dan irisnya berwarna hitam. Gadis itu memiliki paras yang cukup cantik untuk gadis seumuranmu, jika saja tersenyum. Sayang, ekspresinya datar.

".. Apa?" Tanyanya datar, tampak tak nyaman diperhatikan olehmu. "A-ah! _Sumimasen_, aku malah melamun!" Serumu kaget, dan lamunanmu seketika hilang. "Ya, tak apa-apa. Tapi, ada perlu apa mencariku? Dan siapa kau ini?" Tanyanya penuh selidik, seakan sedang mengintrogasi seseorang. "Namaku [Last Name] [Name], dari kelas X-4. Uuhh... ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," jawabmu pelan. "Apa itu? Kalau itu surat cinta untuk Kano, menyerah saja! Aku bukan tukang pos!" Ujarnya dengan tatapan tajam, membuatmu merinding.

"Bukan Kido-san.. aku di sini disuruh oleh Suzune_-senpai_, ia memintaku melukis Kano-san...," ujarmu pelan, sedangkan Kido hanya melotot. "Apa! Jangan-jangan Suzune_-senpai _juga suka pada Kano, lagi! Merepotkan saja," gerutu Kido, sedangkan kau menjawab. "Bukan, bukan karena Suzune_-senpai _suka sama Kano-san. Ini buat lomba," ujarmu, dan Kido kembali bertanya. "Lomba? Lomba apa?"

"Lomba Lukis tingkat prefektur," jawabmu kalem.

"Dia ingin Kano menjadi objek lukis, begitu?"

"Iya,"

Setelah terdiam sebentar, Kido akhirnya menjawab. "Baiklah, pulang sekolah nanti kita bertemu di ruang Klub Musik, oke? Dah," kata Kido lalu berlalu seenaknya. Sialan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skip: After School<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Kido-saaannn!" Serumu sambil berlari, ketika melihat Kido yang tengah berjalan bersama cowok yang kau temui tadi pagi. Yap, Kano Shuuya.

"Eh?" Kido bergumam dan menoleh ke belakang, tepat saat kau mengerem larimu. "Kido.. hh.. san.. tadi janjinya... akan ketemuan di ruang Klub Musik... Kok pulang duluan, sih?!" Tanyamu sambil terengah-engah, sedangkan Kido menatapmu bingung.

".. Kapan aku ngomong begitu? Dan... siapa kamu?"

Bagaikan ada petir di siang bolong, kau langsung _shock _ditempat. Cepat amat lupa janji sendiri, neng!

"Ppffffttt..." kau menoleh, melihat Kano yang tengah menahan tawa. "Ahahahahahaha~~~ Tsubomi-chan, kau sangat _baka_, ya! Ahahaha-UGH!" Belum sempat Kano menyelsaikan tawanya, perut cowok itu langsung menjadi sasaran tinju Kido yang berwajah merah padam. Kau _sweatdrop_.

"Eehh.. akan kuperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Aku [Last Name] [Name], kelas X-4. Aku meinta tolong padamu tadi siang karena disuruh Suzune-_senpai_, ingat?" Tanyamu setelah memperkenalkan diri lagi. Kido tampak berpikir lalu mengangguk. "Yah, aku ingat sekarang, tapi..,"

"Tapi?" Tanyamu.

"Aku lupa mengatakan permuntaanmu padanya. _Sumimasen_, [Last Name]-cha-san...," Kido membungkuk ke arahmu, sedangkan kau hanya tersenyum dan berkata. "_Daijobu desu_! Tapi tolong beritahukan padaku secepatnya, ya~"

Kido membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun dipotong lebih dulu oleh Kano. "Hee~ Tsubomi-chan ingin memanggil [Name]-chan dengan _suffix _'-chan' tapi menahan diri, aha-UGH!"

"DIAM KAU, SHUUYA!" Teriak Kido. Kau haby bisa menggelengkan kepalamu. "Omong-omong, [Name]-chan punya permintaan apa sampai harus ngomong ke Tsubomi-chan?" Tanya Kano. Kau dan Kido saling berpandangan lalu serempak menjawab:

"KEPO!"

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku, terutama dengan _suffix _'-chan', mengerti?!" Tambahmu kesal. "Oki doki [Name]-cha-UGH!"

... Selamat menikmati pukulan spesial duo iblis yang baru tercipta, Kano.

**[TBC]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note]<strong>

_Oke, awal kemunculan Kido agak OOC (Suzune: sudah bukan 'agak' lagi, Thor. Tapi banget || Diam kau Suzune). Sooo gomennasaaaiii~~~_

_**Menerima Review, Flame, dan KriSar. Jangan malu-malu ya ;)**_


End file.
